The New Bleach
by Flash Boom Bang Amy
Summary: this story is pretty weird so read it...reviews please please please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the real world I was an ordinary student who lived in Japan. I had three really good friends Ichigo, Jalissa, and Sarah. We all shared something in common that no one else had… we could see the dead. Now, let me tell you more about the personal details of all of us. Ichigo and I were like brother and sister to _him_. Sarah and Ichigo secretly loved each other but would never admit it because they were shy. Then there's Jalissa, who has never taken any interest in anyone particular. No one knows why, but in all of Japan there's not one guy she likes. Well, for me I've liked a few guys here and there but there's one guy who I really thought I loved.

Well, here it is the night of the big dance exactly two years ago Ichigo andI had kind of gone together, but not in a weird kind of way. Sarah saw us walk in together. You could see in her face; she was hurt, but then she quickly wiped it off and put on a big fake smile.Shepolitely greeted us then walked away. (She had always thought there was something going on between me and Ichigo.) She walked over to Jalissa and started talking to her. Ichigo and I spent pretty much the whole night talking to each other, but then a song came on.A slow song, and he asked me to dance. What was I supposed to say, no?!? So we went and danced, but right when Sarah saw I guess her jealousy flared, she gave me a dirty look, then walked away. Ichigo saw her andasked, "What's up with her?" with his normal attitude. Then I told him to go after her seeing as she was my best friend. Obviously he wanted to, but didn't want to hurt me. Without any hesitation he went after her. I decided to leave because it was no fun without Ichigo. I walked down the abandoned hall where hardly anyone went anymore. Everyone said it was haunted, but those things really didn't scare me much. When I walked in I saw Sarah sitting on the ground right beside Ichigo his arm around her and her head on his chest. When they saw me they both turned red, then just looked away. I turned around and went the other way to make sure to not disturb them anymore huh. Right when I walked outside I had that feeling like someone wasstaring atme. I turn around and there's Ichigo looking right at me asking me why I left. He saidI could have stayed and talked to him and Sarah. I mean can he ever stop to think that it might be uncomfortable or awkward, or that I was hurt? I tried to play it off likeI was tired and didn't feel good, but he didn't buy it. He was smarter than that. He just kept yelling the same question. I felt so stupid because then my eyes got really watery, and right when Sarah walked out I yelled, "I love you Ichigo!!" then he said I love you too, and gave me a hug but I just pushed him away. I yelled again I told him that I don't love him like a brother, thatI wanted more than a family relationship, and every time he even talked about Sarah or about liking Sarah my heart hurt a little bit worse than it had before.

I ran off only to get hit by a car right in front of Ichigo. Stupid, I know, but I've never been the type to look both ways.

Oh how couldI forget to mention Rukia Kuchiki, the transfer student? Sheand Ichigo had always been strangely close, but it was something else. Like right whenshe came, Ichigo became more powerful and I had no idea why.

Oh, but back to what happened. So I was hit by a car, and when I woke up I was in the middle of the road wearing weird white clothing and I could see my corpse, pale and gross, with a blank stare on its face. I froze, I couldn't do anything. Then I saw Ichigo in weird black clothing, he gave me one last hug told, me he loved me, then tapped me on the head with a sword. That's all I remember from that night. While all of that was happening, Jalissa was hanging out with orihime when someone just went up and hit her in then face. Jalissa got up, but right when she did, the girl pushed her out of the window on the 5 th floor. No one knows who it was because they had a mask on, but all I know is that Ichigo tapped two foreheads that night.

When I woke up, I was in a strange, but comforting place. I was greeted by someone whose name I don't remember, but I do remember he said he was in the 4 th squad. I didn't know what that meant, but I said okay, then he told me that the next day I would go to the soul reaper academy. But before that I needed to have some kind of "tests" done. An old man with a long beard and a strange white coat appeared. He asked me why I looked so sad. I replied but I didn't know why. I didn't want to answer to a man who I didn't know. But I told him everything about Ichigo and Sarah, and everything that happened that night. He gave me a strange drink. I didn't want to drink that, but I did at the same time. It waslike they had complete control of me.

The next day, I didn't remember anything except my name, and that I was to go to the soul reaper academy. When I saw Jalissa, I remembered things about her, but I knew something was missing, like something had been erased.

Jalissa and I had only attended for a month then they threw us into different squads. At the academy, all they taught us were some weird spells that we mastered in like two days, and they taught us how to use our zanpaktos. They toldJalissa and Ithat we were special and we had an incredible amount of spiritual pressure, and that's why we graduated early.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to a very loud screaming in my ear. To my surprise it was Zirakis lt. I rose up very angry, then hit her in the head. She then with a very mean face told me that there were intruders in the soul society. She told me that my squad was supposed to take care of it. I guess I should tell you about my squad. Well my squad is squad 14. No one knows of us because we're a special force squad that only goes into the real world to take care of things that other captains can't handle. We also handle intruders and imposters in the soul society. The 14 th court squad is very hush hush, only captains and lts now about us. I'm Amy lt of the 14th court squad.

So there I was in bed being woken up by a like 10 year old saying that I had to go take care of intruders. Ugh. I mean couldn't her captain do it? He's always bragging about how he's the best, and he needs someone to fight. I really didn't want to get up, but then she told me that Toshiro would be there. So I jumped out of bed and dressed myself faster than I have ever done before. I did my hair and then put on my shoes in like a minute, then ran out the door. When I finally arrived at the main building of the soul society there was Toushiro. But then I saw all the captains,and then I knew it was a meeting. But I couldn't help but wonder, where is my captain? They had told me that she couldn't make it, so they sent me instead.

So, oh yeah, Toushiro the captain of the 5 th squad and the cutest captain ever! He pretty much is the best fighter besides me, but yeah he's supper cute. So back to the meeting, I mean I guess I can't spend all day talking about Toushiro and his cute hair and his smile . . .But okay, so it's all the captains in this meeting and Yomomoto was telling us all that it waswartime and we all need to try to stop these intruders and blah blah blah. All I really needed to know was to stop the intruders right? Well, we left the room and there Jalissa was.She was now the 1 st seed of Byakuya Kuchiki's squad. So we started talking about the meeting then she asked me for the notes I took. Before I realized what I had written I gave them to her. She looked at them then just started laughing because I guess instead of talking notes all I did was doodle. So really I had nothing to give to my captain except that it was war time, orders, and we could have our zanpaktos out anytime. So back to Jalissa, so she's the first seed of squad 8. Byakuya who was the captain of squad 8 was the only guy Jalissa has really paid attention to like in the sense of her liking him. Okay, so I went and talked to my captain and told her everything I remembered, then I met up with Jalissa.We thenwent to catch up with the intruders. So we're running down the long maze like roads that were very confusing, but just as we were coming to a turn we see Toushiro walking. It was too late to stop, so I try to stop but I just kind of ran into him. I smiled at him, then embarrassed I said "I'm so so so sorry". He looked at me like "You're very childish." but then, with a smile said. "It's alright." So then me and Jalissa decided that we didn't want to do anything. So we left to go find Byakuya and Renji. We found them, and Byakuya being Byakuya just didn't really say much unless it was to Jalissa. So mostly me and Renji talked. Jalissa and Byakuya in the middle of tea left and went off I guess for a "walk". Me and Renji just looked at each other with confused looks on our faces. Then we both left. I went off to go find Toushiro because I figured I hadn't talked to him enough. Then I ran into him, so I went and in his office, to my surprise, I found that stupid Rangiku there and not him. But it's not like I don't like her, but she's always with Toushiro and I mean come on, I like love him! Well so right, when I saw her I guess I made a face like "oh it's just you".(yeah I know I make a lot of very explanatory faces). So when I did she waslike "Toushiro's not here right now but when he gets back I'll tell him you came." with attitude too. So I was like "Well do you know where he is?" and she was like "If I knew where he was I would have told you." So I gave her a dirty look then walked away. So I went to my office and there was Toushiro, just waiting really cutely in my chair. Then I smiled really big when he looked at me, then with an annoyed voice was like "Finally you came. I've been waiting for you." I told him my whole story, then he was like "I don't really care." But he gave me the notes from the meeting because he knew I wasn't paying attention. I smiled then blushed because he looked so sweet when he gave me the notes. So he asked me to go over some paper work for him because Rangiku was doing something. This means we get to stay up late together ahhhh!!!!! Well so that night me and Toushiro mostly didn't do paperwork. All we did was talk. It was really nice, for the first time he was really nice and didn't mind that I acted like a total kid. Then Toushiro asked me like the most random sweet thing ever. He asked me to be the first seed of his squad. He said that his first seed had just been injured by the Ryoka. He told me that he needed someone to make their squad stronger. So with no hesitation I said yes. Well actually it was more like "Yes! Yes I'll do it!" So when I finally left, Toushiro walked me home. When we were walking it was kind of cold so Toushiro offered me his coat. I took it and I could just feel my face get red. When we were at my door I looked at Toushiro, gave him his coat, then kissed him. Then before he could say or do anything besides blush, I went inside with the biggest smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Ahh the next day was a perfect day. Toushiro had made me his first seed, although no one had any idea of who I was or why I made it to first seed so easily, but that didn't seem to bother anybody. Let's see what else happened that day . . . Oh yeah! I was captured by those stupid Ryoka. Let me explain. So I was walking out of my room, about to start the first day of officially being the first seed of my FAVORITE boy, Toushiro. So I went pretty much skipping, humming in my head to Toushiro's office. When I got there it was just him there, no Rangiku, I pretty much screamed in joy. He looked at me. He was a little more confused than usual. I looked at him then said. "Fine! If you don't like it, I'll just go." He looked at me with a very annoyed look then just stood up. He came over to me then grabbed my hand. His hands were very warm and dry. You could tell he had not been one to jump out of the shower and put lotion on. I still smiled, trying not to make to obvious that it was the happiest moment of pretty much my whole life. Well, he forced me to walk out, almost throwing me into the ground, and I didn't get it. He was very small; I don't understand how he could do that. Well actually, I'm not much bigger than him. Only by half an inch or so, so maybe I could get how he was stronger then me. Well after I almost died he turned around, looked at me then said. "Sorry," he had his usual "get over it" face on, so I got over it then just walked beside him. Then when we were walking I kind of got confused. I looked at Toushiro and quickly asked. "Where are we going?" He looked at me then just started laughing. "Wow, it took you a long time to ask that." he said very sarcastically. So I threw down his hand and stomped away very angrily. I wasn't really mad, but I wanted to make him feel bad for making me feel stupid. I walked away then he just let me go. I was at least expecting him to chase me or something, but no, nothing. He didn't even call out my name. So I was walking, not quite sure where I was going, but I still kept walking. Then I saw a soul reaper and a big guy running, and then I realized it was Ichigo! The guy from my old life! I yelled at him pretty much screaming his name. He turned around hand on his sword then he looked at me then said. "Amy?" I'm sure he didn't recognize me in my black ruffle skirt with my uniform black top. "Well, well, well," he said. "Are you going to fight me too? Because I can't really waste a lot of time, and to be honest, I don't want to fight you. But if you get in my way, I will." I looked at him with very sad eyes, and then they turned to anger.

"Do you really think I could fight you Ichigo?" I was pretty much yelling, so the whole Soul Society could hear, but that didn't stop me. I kept yelling. "Do you honestly think I could ever fight you? You're like my brother; you think I could even raise my blade to yours? Ugh! Sometimes Ichigo, I wonder why I even bother with you." Then someone came and shut my mouth, she was wearing a black skirt with a blue tank top. I couldn't much see her then I just heard Ichigo say, "Let her go Sarah." I was there just thinking while this girl got her hand off my mouth then surprised I shouted. "Sarah! Now I remember!" then ran and gave her a big hug. Sarah was not too keen on hugs, so she just kind of brushed me off. I didn't say anything to Ichigo because I was still mad that he thought I would fight him. Then I turned to this strange man and said. "Who are you?" I said it mean because he wasn't familiar. He told me he didn't have to answer to me so I took out my sword and gave him a mean look and asked him "if he wanted to die"? He looked at me then said.

"Go ahead and try." so I went to swing my sword at him, then Ichigo stopped it with his sword and then kicked that guy in the face. He told me that I couldn't hurt him without going through him first. When Ichigo almost finished the guy jumped in yelling, telling Ichigo he didn't need his protection. Then Ichigo quickly snapped. "Well you can't fight her! She was to advanced for you!" then he quickly snapped back.

"How do you know how powerful she is, or whether or not she could take me? I could take her! I mean, look at her she's a tiny little girl!"

" I'm not a tiny little girl!" I said infuriated. Ichigo got the smart idea and walked away from me, and then I walked over to the large guy with the terrible looking face. I then took off my shoe and beat him with it. He looked at me, and then suddenly I was covered with sand. I didn't much care for that so I got out of it and he was there laughing, so I kicked him once in his shin, and once in a place that probably hurts any guy more than anything. He fell on the ground pretty much in tears. Ichigo looked at me then said.

"Was that really necessary?" I looked at him then said.

"Was him calling me a tiny little girl necessary?" Ichigo sighed, and then I just hugged him telling him that I missed him. Sarah looked at me weird then he pushed me off. He quickly got a very depressed look on his face then said.

"Remember the night of the dance?" I was very confused because I remembered no dance. I looked at him with a dazed look on my face then he said. "You know the night when you died?" I put my head down then said.

"I died when I was walking home from school crossing streets." He grabbed my head then said.

"You know the night when you told me you loved me?" I looked at him, sad, then put on a smile and said.

"I would never say that out loud, I'm not _that_ stupid." Sarah looked at me, and then before I knew it, I was in a ring of flames. Ichigo went up to Sarah and said.

"Was that really necessary? Didn't you overdo it a little?" then Sarah said.

"No, we need to hurry, and _she_ was only slowing us down." I was very angry, being sealed in a bunch of flames. "What's this? What happened? Where did all this spiritual pressure come from?" Sarah yelled. She looked at me when she noticed her flames were gone. I looked at Ichigo then said.

"What happened that night? The night I supposedly died." He looked at me like he was ready to explain, then I saw Jalissa come running from the corner. She came running up to me, asking me if everything was alright because I let out more spiritual pressure than usual. Then she just stopped, she looked at Sarah then ran up and hugged her, then saw Ichigo and ran up and hugged him. She told them that she had so much to tell them. Then all of a sudden she looked at me then said that Toushiro was coming to get me because he felt my spiritual pressure. I looked at Ichigo then told him to get his friend and leave because Toushiro wasn't someone he wanted to fight. Before I knew it, that oversized guy was yelling at Ichigo saying. "I don't want to touch her." so I looked at him and said.

"If you're saying you don't want to touch me, think about how I feel about touching you." Then he came over to me, and Ichigo told me not to struggle. I was confused, but he picked up a knocked out Jalissa and then that guy hit me on the head then picked me up and started running, and then I fell into blackness.


End file.
